James & cia van al futuro
by arelli-black
Summary: Los merodeadores despues de un pequeño problema con la sala de los menesteres, viajan al futuro 20 años.... ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren con Harry y sepan lo que el destino les depara?...J&L S&... R&..Si quieren saberlo, entren, lean y dejen reviews!
1. LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

Tres jóvenes caminaban sin rumbo observando un viejo pergamino que tenia algo escrito:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Están orgullosos en presentar

"El mapa del Merodeador"

Uno de ellos saco su varita, la coloco sobre el pergamino y dijo entre risas –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Al decir esto el viejo pergamino se convirtió en un mapa.

Hay que buscar a Quejicus, hace tiempo que no le jugamos una broma- dijo el joven que parecía el jefe del grupo, tenia ojos oscuros cubiertos por unas gafas redondas y cabello negro azabache alborotado.

Claro, tengo ganas de saludarlo- dijo otro. Tenia ojos grises y cabello oscuro que le caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos.

No creen que ya lo han fastidiado demasiado- opino un joven de cabello castaño y ojos de un tono casi dorado. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos agrego- Podríamos hacer otra cosa.

Seguramente como leer un libro ¿verdad?- exclamaron James y Sirius al unísono como si hacer eso en vez de fastidiar a Snape fuera un pecado.

Podemos ir a la sala de los menesteres- replico Remus con tono cansino.

Al fin tienes una buena idea Lunático- dijo Sirius mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a un Remus Lupin que lo miraba furioso.

Se dirigieron al séptimo piso y se detuvieron frente a la pintura de Barrabas el chiflado.

¿Y que vamos a hacer allá dentro?- inquirió James a sus dos amigos

Algo que no hayamos intentado- respondió Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio.

¿Cómo que?- esta vez el que hablo fue Sirius.

Creí que con la creatividad que tienen para sus bromas, tendrían imaginación para esto- al ver que sus amigos lo miraban extrañados agrego- Podríamos pedirle que nos muestre nuestro futuro, por ejemplo.

Lunático me sorprendes, nunca creí que te oiría decir algo así- exclamo James asombrado.

Si, si ¿empezamos a dar las vueltas?

Empezaron a caminar en círculos frente a la pintura y cuando habían terminado la tercera una voz los interrumpió.

Remus, tenemos que hacer ronda- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos de un verde impresionante agitada, había corrido para alcanzarlos.

Ahora no puede, Evans- replico Sirius

A ti no te hable Black, le hablaba a Remus- le espeto Lily.

Eh...es que- balbuceo Remus

No pienso hacer yo sola la ronda- chillo Lily- Y no me voy a mover hasta que Remus venga conmigo- agrego Lily mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Pero Lily..-

Déjala Lunático- dijo James- que se quede ahí parada.

No me pienso quedar aquí parada, los voy a seguir- replico Lily haciéndole un desprecio a James.

Entonces entra.-

Los cuatro entraron por la puerta que acababa de materializarse frente a ellos.

La sala estaba en penumbras salvo por las partes que eran alumbradas por las antorchas que se encontraban en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación; al centro había una estatua de una mujer de actitud severa que tenia en sus manos un relicario.

James se acerco a la estatua y tomo el relicario, intento abrirlo pero estaba trabado.

Los demás se acercaron a James para observar el curioso artefacto, al tomarlo los cuatro sintieron un jalón hacia adentro y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, de repente el movimiento se detuvo y salieron despedidos por los aires.

¿Qué paso?- exclamo Lily alarmada.

No sé pero mejor hay que irnos, ya es tarde.-

Si, tienes razón Sirius.-

Salieron algo asustados por lo ocurrido en la sala.

Al recorrer los pasillos del castillo un escalofrió de inseguridad les recorrió la espalda a todos al mismo tiempo, los corredores estaban atiborrados de alumnos de Hogwarts pero no conocían a nadie.

La gente comenzó a pararse y a mirarlos, a murmurar entonces los cuatro se dirigieron ala oficina del director pero no sabían la contraseña lo que suponía un gran problema.

Cuando comenzaban a plantearse que harían la gárgola de piedra comenzó a moverse y un más anciano profesor Dumbledore apareció frente a ellos.

Profesor, que bueno que lo vemos, no sabemos que pasa...- los cuatro comenzaron a explicarle al profesor lo sucedido al mismo tiempo.

A ver ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el profesor con tono afable, el ya los había reconocido.

¿Qué que hacemos aquí? Pero si aquí estudiamos- respondió Lily sin entender.

No, ustedes estudiaban aquí, se graduaron hace 20 años.

¿Qué? no puede ser a menos que...- empezó James

Si James, están en el futuro.

Lily empezó a tambalearse como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, Sirius tenia la boca abierta, se había quedado estupefacto, y Remus estaba tras de Lily, para agarrarla si se desmayaba. James era el único que parecía emocionado.

¡Genial!- estaba tan exaltado que empezó a brincar- ¿podemos recorrer el castillo?-

Me temo que no- le respondió el profesor- no podemos permitirnos que los vean hasta que hagamos un pequeño arreglo. Hagan el favor de seguirme.

Subieron al despacho del director, ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall, al verlos se sobresalto pero no dijo nada.

Minerva, hazme el favor de traer a Harry, al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger.

La profesora asintió y salió del despacho. Se quedaron en silencio salvo por las exclamaciones de entusiasmo de James hasta que la puerta se abrió y tres adolescentes entraron por ella.

¿Nos mando a llamar profesor?- pregunto Harry sin notar la presencia de los merodeadores ni de Lily.

Si, necesito hablar con los siete- respondió el profesor sin mirar a Harry.

Apenas hubo dicho esto y Harry, Ron y Hermione notaron la presencia de los cuatro jóvenes que también se encontraban en la sala, al observarse detenidamente los siete se quedaron estupefactos.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capi!!!!

Por fin he logrado ponerlo en mi cuenta!!!!

Espero q les guste, pronto bajare el proximo!!!!

Please, dejen reviews!!! Asi sabre si la historias les gusta!!!!!

Solo necesitan ponerlo Go!!!


	2. LA PRIMERA CLASE CON UMBRIDGE

HOLA!!! SOLO QUERIA DECIR ALGO, POR SI NO LO LEYERON EN EL RESUMEN, ESTE FIC ME HACIA EL FAVOR NIKKY DE SUBIRLO EN SU CUENTA, PERO YA LO HE PODIDO PONER EN LA MIA…. EN RESUMEN EL FIC LO ESCRIBI YO…..

BUENO, ACLARADO TODO…….. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**LA PRIMERA CLASE CON UMBRIDGE**

Lily se había desmayado y Hermione que fue la primera en reaccionar, se acerco a ella sacando su varita y apuntando al pecho de Lily dijo - _Ennervate_- Lily despertó y James la ayudo a levantarse.

Siéntense por favor- dijo el profesor al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes reaccionaba y haciendo una floritura con su varita, aparecieron siete sillas junto a su escritorio.

Los dos grupos de adolescentes se sentaron en silencio sin dejar de mirarse.

Bueno, supongo que ya han notado el parecido- dijo con toda calma el director.

Si, ya lo notamos- respondió James apartando la vista de Harry- pero ¿por qué el y yo...? A menos que él sea mi...- agrego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja poniéndole su brazo a Lily en el hombro recibiendo una cachetada a cambio.

Así es James- afirmó el anciano profesor.

¿James?- murmuro con extrañeza Harry.

¿Ellos son...?-comenzó Hermione.

Exactamente señorita Granger, son Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.-

Gusto en conocerlos...aunque en si ya los conocíamos pero ustedes a nosotros no así que...- empezó a decir Ron completamente confundido.

Me presento, yo soy Hermione Granger- dijo la chica mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

Ron Weasley.- anuncio Ron haciendo lo mismo que Hermione.

Y yo Harry Potter.-

Los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo hasta que James habló.

Tú eres mi hijo, ¿verdad?-

Es igual a ti cornamenta.- opino Sirius sorprendido.

Si, y también de Lily- contesto Harry abochornado.

James le mando una sonrisa picara a Lily y ella le dio la espalda.

De ninguna manera me casaría con Potter- replicó ella- preferiría que me comiese un dragón.

Lily sabes que eso es una gran mentira y Harry es prueba de ello- dijo James como quien explica a un niño pequeño que uno mas uno es dos.

Lamento interrumpirlos pero falta arreglar un asunto antes de que vayan a clase (por que van a ir a clases hasta que encuentre la manera de regresarlos)- con las ultimas palabras James y Sirius hicieron pucheros (NA. Pobrecitos creyeron que podrían hacer todo el día travesuras, perdón!)

¿Qué falta de arreglar, profesor?- inquirió Lily.

Sus apellidos, no pueden presentarse con sus nombres originales, causaría conmoción en los alumnos- contesto el profesor.

Mientras estén aquí serán James Carnegie, Sirius Broome, Remus Laverton y Lily Ellice- los cuatro asintieron al oír sus nuevos nombres- Dirán que son alumnos de intercambio de un colegio australiano de habla inglesa y si no tiene ninguna duda, pueden irse a clase.

Los siete salieron del despacho del director y se dirigieron a su primera clase DCAO con la profesora Umbridge (NA. Si a eso le pueden llamar profesora. Deberían echarle una maldición imperdonable. LA ODIO!!)

James iba haciendo exclamaciones como "Miren esto" o "Esto sigue igual" mientras brincaba como niño chiquito (NA. Que lindo!) Los demás pusieron una cara de "No lo conocemos" al ver la reacción de los alumnos que se paraban a señalarlo.

Cuando entraron al aula algunos voltearon a ver a los "nuevos" estudiantes, todos estaban en sus asientos y guardaban silencio.

¡Buenas tardes a todos!- saludo a los alumnos cuando estos por fin se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron al saludo.

¡Ay, ay ay!- exclamó- ¿Así saludan a su profesor? Me gustaría oírlos decir: "Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge". Volvamos a intentar. ¡Buenas tardes!-

Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge- grito la clase.

Eso esta mucho mejor- los felicito con dulzura- ¿A qué no ha sido tan difícil?

Pero que insufrible- le comento Sirius a Harry, el cual tuvo que toser para disimular su risa.

Guarden las varitas y saquen sus plumas.-

La profesora Umbridge saco su varita y le dio unos golpecitos ala pizarra con ella, de inmediato aparecieron las siguientes palabras.

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

_Regreso a los principios básicos._

Este año seguiremos un curso cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el ministerio. Copien esto por favor.-

Volvió a golpear la pizarra y aparecieron los _"Objetivos del curso"_. (NA. No los voy a poner por que ya nos los sabemos: "Solo teoría" XDD)

Hermione, Ron y Harry les tuvieron que prestar a Lily y a los merodeadores plumas, pergamino y tinta para que pudieran trabajar.

Hermione, ¿en esta época no practican los hechizos?- pregunto Lily al ver que los objetivos solo hablaban de un estudio teórico.

Si que los estudiamos y justamente eso iba a preguntarle a la profesora.- respondió ella bisbiseando mientras levantaba la mano.

La profesora la ignoró y les pidió a todos que empezaran a leer su libro de "Teoría de defensa mágica".

Casi la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en vez de leer su libro así que la profesora no pudo ignorarla más.

¿Quería hacer una pregunta sobre el libro, querida?

No, no es sobre eso. Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos.- aclaro Hermione.

Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos están muy claros.-

Pues yo creo que no. Ahí no dice nada sobre la practica de hechizos.-

¿Practica de hechizos?- repitió con una risita- Vera señorita, supongo que no espera ser atacada durante mi clase para que usted use magia ¿verdad?-

¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar magia?!- exclamo Remus.

La mano señor Laverton- recito la profesora y le dio la espalda.

Pero el único propósito de la asignatura es practicar hechizos defensivos ¿no es así?- inquirió Lily alzando el brazo.

¿Acaso es usted una experta docente, señorita Ellice?-

Pues no pero...- balbuceo Lily.

Entonces me temo que usted no esta calificada para decidir cual es el único de la asignatura que reparto. No es mi intención criticar el modo en que han hecho hasta ahora las cosas pero en esta clase han sido dirigidos por algunos magos irresponsables, por no mencionar- soltó una risita- a algunos híbridos extremadamente peligrosos...-

¡ Ser un híbrido no significa ser extremadamente peligroso!- bramo Remus haciendo que Lily diera un respingo.

Si se refiere al profesor Lupin- salto Dean igual de enojado que Remus, el cual se quedó perplejo al oír lo ultimo- era el mejor que jamás...-

¡La mano señor Thomas!- exclamo la profesora- Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado inapropiados para su edad y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podría ser victimas de ataques de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento. ¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unios niños como ustedes?-inquirió con una risita.

Humm, a ver...- respondió Harry fingiendo reflexionar- ¿Quizá...Lord Voldemort?

Varios alumnos hicieron la típica reacción de cuando alguien menciona ese nombre en voz alta, sin embargo la profesora miro a Harry con un gesto de rotunda satisfacción en la cara.

Diez puntos menos para Griffindor, señor Potter- varios alumnos estaban inmóviles, James, Lily, Remus y Sirius tenían una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa absoluta ya que no entendían que pasaba- Y ahora permítanme aclarar algunas cosas. Les han dicho que cierto mago tenebroso ha resucitado...

¡No estaba muerto, pero si ha regresado!-

Señor-Potter-ya-ha-hecho-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casa-no-lo-estropee-mas. Como iba diciendo, les han informado que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Pues bien, eso es mentira.

¡No es mentira! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Luche contra él!

¿Harry peleo contra el que no debe ser nombrado?- le pregunto Sirius a Ron en un hilo de voz.

Ron no podía articular palabra así que asintió.

Sirius le susurro algo a James, el cual solo asintió en silencio.

¡Castigado señor Potter! Mañana por la tarde. A las cinco. En mi despacho.

¡¡Pero por que lo va a castigar!! ¡Si esta diciendo la verdad!- intervino un James furioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Creo, señor Carnegie, que no debería seguir el mal ejemplo de algunos de sus compañeros- respondió la profesora con una dulzura hipócrita.

El mal ejemplo lo esta dando usted al decirnos mentiras semejantes.- le espeto Sirius furioso colocándose al lado de James.

(NA. XDD que lindos!! Decidieron apoyar a Harry aunque no entienden la discusión)

Veo que ustedes quieren acompañar al señor Potter mañana por la tarde. Esta bien los veo mañana a las cinco en mi despacho. Por favor continúen con la lectura, pagina 5 _"Conceptos elementales para principiantes"- _

La profesora se sentó, en cambio Harry se levanto colocándose al lado de James y Sirius.

Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory se cayo muerto por que sí, ¿verdad?-

Todos lo observaban expectantes, ávidos de noticias ya que nadie salvo Ron y Hermione habían oído hablar a Harry sobre lo ocurrido la noche que murió Cedric.

La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente.- afirmo en tono cortante.

Fue un asesinato- le discutió- Lo mato Voldemort y usted lo sabe.

Venga aquí, señor Potter- dijo la profesora con la más suave y dulce voz infantil- ustedes también- agrego dirigiéndose a James y a Sirius.

La profesora sacó un pergamino rosa de su bolsa y comenzó a escribir en el, después de un minuto enrollo el pergamino y con un toque de su varita, lo sello para que no pudieran abrirlo.

Lleven esto a la profesora Mcgonagall-

Harry lo tomo y salió del aula seguido de James y Sirius que lo miraban expectantes, queriendo que les explicara quien había sido Cedric Diggory y por que había luchado contra el que no debe ser nombrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno aquí el sig chap, ye me falta poco para alcanzar a nikky….

Gracias por los reviews!!


	3. REVELACIONES

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. **REVELACIONES**

Echaron a andar a buen ritmo por el pasillo.

Se acercaron a las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Eh...Harry. - titubeó James.

Gracias- lo atajo- Por apoyarme aunque no conozcan la situación.-

De nada.- respondió Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Si, no podíamos dejar que esa bruja se ufanara de cosas que, estamos seguros, no son ciertas.-

Cuando empezaban a ponerse sentimentales bajó la profesora McGonagall por la escalera que se encontraba frente a ellos.

¿Por qué no están en clase?- les espeto.

Nos han enviado a verla.- le explico Harry.

¿Enviado? ¿Qué quiere decir que los han enviado?-

Como respuesta le tendió la nota. La profesora McGonagall tomo el rollo de pergamino, lo abrió con un golpe de su varita y comenzó a leer.

Pasen- los tres entraron al despacho- ¿Y bien?- dijo la profesora volviéndose hacia Harry- ¿Es verdad?-

¿Si es verdad que, profesora?- pregunto.

¿Es verdad que le han gritado a la profesora Umbridge?

Si.- contesto Sirius.

¿La han llamado mentirosa?-

Si.- respondió James.

¿Le han dicho que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto?-

Si.- contesto Harry.

La profesora McGonagall se sentó detrás de su mes y se quedo mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido. Tras una pausa, dijo:

Tomen una galleta.-

¿Qué?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

Tomen una galleta- repitió señalando una lata que había sobre uno de los montones de papeles de su mesa- Y siéntense.-

Es impresionante- comenzó la profesora con asombro y resignación- no tienen ni una hora aquí y ya los han castigado.- agrego dirigiéndose a James y Sirius los cuales empezaron a hacer ademanes de limpiarse los nudillos con la pechera de sus túnicas.

La profesora Umbridge les ha asignado limpiar la sala de trofeos de Griffindor- al ver la cara de niños malos que ponían sus antiguos alumnos, agrego- SIN MAGIA.- y las caras maliciosas de James y Sirius cambiaron a unas de desilusión absoluta. (NA. XDD ¿Verdad que son lindos? -)- Ahora hagan el favor de esperar al señor Potter afuera- como James y Harry estaban muy confundidos, especifico- Harry Potter.-

Ahh.- dijo James y salió del despacho seguido por Sirius.

Bajaron las escaleras que dirigían al pasillo.

¿Crees que lo regañe?- pregunto Sirius de repente.

No creo, o eso espero.-respondió preocupado James.

Todo esto ha sido muy extraño. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

¿Te refieres a lo que dijo esa bruja?- Sirius asintió- La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Es cierto, es difícil imaginarse lo que ha sucedido en 20 años.

¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta noche para que nos expliquen todo?- sugirió James emocionado.

Si, esperaremos a que la sala común este vacía para que nadie nos interrumpa.

Después de unos minutos, Harry bajo del despacho.

¿Te regañaron?- le pregunto Sirius-

No, pero tengo una semana de castigo con la profesora Umbridge.- respondió Harry con enojo.

¡¿Una semana?!- exclamo James indignado.

¡Eso no es justo, a nosotros solo nos puso a limpiar!

Al parecer esa...bruja lo menos que va a ser conmigo es justa.- comento Harry agradecido por la indignación de su padre y su padrino.

Pero ¿Por qué no va ser justa contigo?- inquirió James.

/////////////////////////////////////// FLASH BACK ///////////////////////////////////////////

Profesora ¿cómo les voy a explicar todo sin alterar nuestro presente?- pregunto Harry confundido.

No te preocupes, eso ya lo había previsto el profesor Dumbledore y ya lo tiene solucionado.- contesto la profesora restándole importancia.

Esta bien.- respondió enojado.

El profesor Dumbledore seguía tratándolo como si no mereciera saber lo que estaba pasando, como si no pudiera entenderlo.

////////////////////////////////////END FLASH BACK ///////////////////////////////////////////

Les vamos a explicar todo pero no en este momento. Tengo que buscar a Ron y a Hermione.- al ver que no los convencía, agrego- Necesitamos hablar con todos, ¿por qué no nos esperan en la sala común? La contraseña es _Mimbulus mimbletonia._

Esta bien pero más les vale no tardarse.- advirtió James.

Si, no se preocupen.- dijo Harry mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Sirius y James se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Lily y a Remus sentados en unas butacas frente al fuego, al verlos entrar se pararon y se acercaron a ellos en tres zancadas.

No puedo creer que le hayan gritado y afirmado cosas que ni siquiera entendemos.- les recriminó Remus.

Lunático...es que.- balbuceó Sirius.

Lunático nada. No puedo creer que hayan hecho semejante estupidez.-

En verdad que eres idiota James. ¿En que estabas pensando?- inquirió Lily

A James no se le había escapado que por primera vez Lily lo había llamado por su nombre en vez de su apellido.

Tal vez a veces sea un poco idiota, pero aun así me amas.- comento James con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Y cuando te despertaste, Potter ¿qué paso?- terció ella fríamente.

Por favor, no empiecen a discutir.- intervino Remus al ver que James abría la boca para responderle a Lily.

Esta bien.- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras corrían la cara.

El retrato se abrió y Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron.

Al fin llegaron.- exclamó James.

Si, perdón.- dijo Ron.

Es que como ya todo el colegio se entero de la pelea a gritos de Harry con la profesora Umbridge, no paran de hacerle preguntas.- se excuso Hermione.

Al parecer pretenden que me ponga a gritar otra vez- comento Harry resignado- quieren escuchar la historia completa.

Bueno nosotros queremos escuchar la historia.- comento James entusiasmado.

Aunque apreciaríamos que no nos la dijeras a gritos.- añadió Sirius provocando una carcajada general.

Cuando hubieron dejado de reír, movieron algunos butacones para poder sentarse frente a frente y así comenzar con las explicaciones.

Bueno, ahora si, comiencen.- dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en un butacón frente a Hermione.

Eh...pues.- balbuceó Harry.

Solamente tenemos una idea general de lo que hicieron después de Hogwarts- comento Hermione, pero al ver la cara de desilusión de los cuatro jóvenes, agregó- no se preocupen es muy detallada.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia al ver que les había devuelto la sonrisa al rostro con su comentario.

Pues... poco después de que se graduaran de Hogwarts, se casaron- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lily y a James, omitiendo las muecas de asco de la primera, y la sonrisa engreída del segundo, Harry continuó- y los cuatro formaron parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Formamos parte de la ¿qué?- inquirió Sirius confundido.

De la Orden del Fénix- repitió Ron- es una sociedad secreta, fundada y dirigida por Dumbledore, que se dedica a luchar contra ustedes-saben-quien.

Se formulo un incomodo silencio en el cual Lily y los merodeadores se miraban impresionados.

Después nací yo- intervino Harry rompiendo el silencio- y como Remus estaba haciendo misiones para la Orden, el único que asistió a mi bautizo fue Sirius quien es mi padrino.

Sirius se paro de golpe, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo, y comenzó a bailar de una manera muy extraña mientras cantaba _(¡¡Soy el padrino, soy el padrino!!) _

Después de su extraño ritual, Sirius se sentó, mientras los demás lo miraban divertidos intentando en vano contener la risa.

Seguramente soy el padrino más guapo que haya existido.- comento mientras sonreía y se acomodaba el cabello de manera elegante. (NA. Xdd si sigo babeando así, voy a descomponer el teclado)

Remus soltó un bufido de desaprobación, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, le había molestado el no asistir al bautizo del hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos.

Tu solo estas celoso por que no eres el padrino.- le espeto Sirius ufanamente.

Remus le dirigió una mirada dolida a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. (NA. ¡Pobre lobito malo!)

Ya, ya tranquilícense los dos.- intervino James con tono apaciguador.

Esta bien, continúen.- dijo Remus aun con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Bueno, después, Quien-ustedes-saben comenzó a perseguirlos y Dumbledore los protegió con un encantamiento _Fidelius, _ustedes le pidieron a Sirius que fuera su guardián secreto pero él los convenció de usar a...- Ron miró de soslayo a Harry el cual asintió con pesadumbre, entonces continuó- Colagusano (NA. Odiosa rata asquerosa!!) así Quien-ustedes-saben perseguiría a Remus o a Sirius vez de a Colagusano y así ustedes estarían a salvo.

Pero Colagusano los traicionó- intervino Harry con furia y resentimiento- los entrego a Voldemort.-


	4. REVELACIONES II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**REVELACIONES II**

El día de Halloween, él llegó a nuestra casa en el Valle de Godric- le dolía explicarle eso a sus padres, pero aun así, continuó- James, tú lo enfrentaste para que le diera tiempo a Lily de cogerme y huir, pero Voldemort la alcanzo cuando ella apenas me tomaba en brazos- sus ojos comenzaban a brillarle, el hecho de hablar sobre la noche en la que perdió todo era mayor a sus fuerzas, y su voz ya sonaba entrecortada- le rogaste que te matara a ti en mi lugar, pero a él ese intercambio no lo seducía, entonces como seguías protegiéndome, te a...asesinó.-

Hermione entendió que Harry no pudiese seguir hablando, así que lo relevó en la explicación.

Después, Quien-ustedes-saben (NA. Sé que es tedioso que lo llamen así, pero recuerden que a esas alturas, Hermione todavía no lo llama por su nombre, Voldemort,) se dirigió hasta Harry, dispuesto a lanzarle el _Avada Kedabra._- intervino Hermione ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de Harry- pero el sacrificio de Lily le brindó una protección haciendo que la maldición asesina rebotara contra su agresor, quien medio muerto huyo.-

La expresión de los merodeadores era indescifrable, se había formado un silencio total el cual fue destruido por un sollozo de Lily. James, que se encontraba a un lado de ella, le paso un brazo por el hombro y al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, la atrajo hacia si reconfortándola.

Remus y Sirius veían como Lily lloraba sobre el pecho de James y él, con una expresión extraña, la abrazaba. Ellos todavía no asimilaban todo lo que les acababan de decir, no podían creer que James y Lily serian asesinados por el mago más tenebroso de la época, pero había algo que no les cuadraba, ¿Por qué Voldemort se había empeñado en matar a Harry?

¿Pero por que Vol... él te queria matar, Harry?- inquirió Remus

No lo sé- respondió el aludido saliendo de su ensimismamiento, le había conmovido ver aquella escena entre sus padres- Dumbledore me dijo en primer año que me lo diría cuando tuviese edad suficiente.

Cuando ambos grupos se obligaban a mostrar temple para seguir con la platica, los gemelos Weasley, seguidos por Lee Jordan y un grupo de inocentes niños de primero, entraron por el hueco del retrato. Pasaron de largo sin mirarlos y se dirigieron a un rincón alejado de la sala, donde Fred, George y Lee comenzaron a repartir entre los inocentes niños algo que sacaron de una gran bolsa de papel que Fred tenia en las manos.

Mira, lo siento, pero se han pasado de la raya. ¡Vamos, Ron!- explotó Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

Yo...¿qué?- repuso Ron. ¡Vaya Hermione, no podemos regañarlos por repartir golosinas!

Sabes perfectamente que eso es turrón sangranarices, o pastillas vomitivas, o...-

¿Bombones desmayo?- apunto Harry en voz baja.

Uno a uno los alumnos de primero fueron cayendo inconscientes en sus asientos.

Sirius se inclinó hacia Harry.

¿Cómo supiste que eran?- inquirió en un tono casi inaudible.

James, que en ese momento le limpiaba cariñosamente una silenciosa lagrima y con un tono tranquilizador le decía "No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien", no se perdía ningún detalle de la platica.

Digamos- comenzó Harry con el mismo tono que Sirius- que soy algo así como su patrocinador.

James y Sirius intercambiaron elocuentes miradas pero nadie repuso nada.

Hermione regresó muy ofendida a su butaca junto al fuego después de su acalorada discusión con los gemelos acerca de las medidas que tomaría si los veía probar sus productos con los alumnos de primero.

Gracias por tu apoyo, Ron.- dijo ella mordazmente.

Ya lo has resuelto bien tu sola.- masculló él.

Hermione contemplo la cara de cada uno de sus interlocutores y por las expresiones de los merodeadores y Lily supo que todavía no asimilaban todo lo que les habían dicho ( ¿y como iban a poder hacerlo?)

Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.- propuso Hermione levantándose de su butaca.

¡Pero si aun no nos han dicho nada sobre Lunático o sobre mí!- protestó Sirius.

Opino igual que Hermione- convino Harry también levantándose- será mejor que descansemos para asimilar todo.

Tienen razón, Canuto- opino Remus- podemos continuar otro día.-

Al ver que nadie iba a apoyarlo, Sirius acepto a regañadientes la propuesta de ir a dormir.

Bueno, pues, tenemos una cita con Mo...Morfeo- comenzó Ron reprimiendo un bostezo, pero entonces pareció acordarse de algo- ¡Casi se me olvida! La profesora Mcgonagall me pidió que les dijera que hay un dormitorio vació al lado del nuestro, que ahí pueden dormir ustedes.-

¿Y yo?- titubeó Lily, no pensaba dormir en la misma habitación que los merodeadores.

No te preocupes, hay una cama vacía en nuestro dormitorio, te puedes quedar ahí.- intervino Hermione

Si, mejor, gracias.- repuso Lily agradecida.

Cómo ya esta todo arreglado, nos despedimos- comento Hermione- ¡Buenas noches, chicos!.- y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio seguida por Lily.

Las siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

¿Se van a quedar ahí parados?- se burlo Ron.

¡Ya quisieras!- repuso James dándole un manotazo en la coronilla.

Lamento interrumpir este dulce momento- intervino Sirius con ironía- pero tengo sueño.

¿No eras tu, el que no quería ir a dormir?- inquirió Remus con tono jocoso.

Sí, pero como nadie apoyo mi propuesta, decidí apoyar la suya.- contesto el cómo si fuera lógico.

¡Oigan! Si seguimos con esta amistosa platica nunca vamos a llegar a los dormitorios.- intervino Harry con tono apaciguador.

Harry tiene razón- comentó James- será mejor que dejemos esto para mañana.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol.

Bueno este es nuestro dormitorio, el suyo es aquél- explico Ron señalando la puerta que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

Adiós, ¡buenas noches!- dijeron los merodeadores al unísono y caminaron hacia su dormitorio.

Al llegar hasta allí, Remus abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

¡Los dormitorios siguen siendo iguales, no puedo creerlo!- exclamo James- ¿Acaso nunca los van a cambiar?-

Pues según veo, no Cornamenta, siguen las mismas cinco camas adoseladas- aporto Sirius con una sonrisa.

¡Pero miren!- exclamó Remus señalando los baúles que se encontraban a los pies de tres de las camas.

Se acercaron y vieron una nota.

Queridos James, Sirius y Remus:

Creo Que esto lo encontraran de mucha utilidad.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su "primer día" en el colegio.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

Bueno, pues, ahora no tendrán ningún pretexto para no ir a clase.- opinó Remus con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su baúl- Aquí esta todo lo que necesitaremos durante el tiempo que estemos aquí, están las túnicas, los libros, plumas, pergamino, tinta,...-

Creo que esa fue la intención, Lunático- murmuro Sirius haciendo pucheros. (NA. ¡Adoro cuando hace eso!)

Sí, eso parece.- comento James mientras sacaba un pijama de su baúl y se quitaba la túnica- Buenas noches Lunático, Canuto. Que duerman bien.- agregó metiéndose a su cama.

¡Buenas noches, Cornamenta!- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono y siguiendo el ejemplo de James, se pusieron el pijama y se dispusieron a descansar.

Mañana tendrían un día difícil, clase doble de encantamientos con Flitwick, dos horas de Transformaciones con Mcgonagall, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid y Herbología con Sprout; sin contar que Sirius y James tenían que limpiar la sala de trofeos de Gryffindor sin magia, o mejor dicho al estilo squib de Filch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, he puesto el cuarto capi…. Baje 4 de un jalon!!!! Todavía hay mas ….. pero dejen reviews si quieren leerlos!!!!

Solo deben darle go!!


	5. EL CASTIGO CON FILCH

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**EL CASTIGO CON FILCH**

Al día siguiente, un estruendo hizo que el dormitorio de los merodeadores retumbara en el alba.

¿Lunático, tienes que hacer siempre semejante escándalo al despertarte?- exclamó un indignado James mientras corría las cortinas de su cama.

Perdón, Cornamenta, no era mi intención.- se disculpó.

Si, si, nunca es tu intención- comentó haciendo un ademán de exasperación- Pero como yo no voy a poder seguir durmiendo, Canuto tampoco podrá.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama que se encontraba a un lado de la suya.

¡Canuto, despierta!- gritó James mientras zarandeaba a Sirius.

Sabes que eso no va a funcionar.- gorjeó Remus con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón- reconoció James mientras sacaba su varita- tal vez eso no, pero esto sí: ¡Aguamenti!-

Un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita de James dándole de lleno en la cara a Sirius.

¡Ahh!- exclamó este escandalizado- ¡¿Por qué siempre me despiertas así?! ¡¿Te constaría mucho trabajo poner un despertador?!-

En primera, te despierto así por que es la única manera de separarte de Morfeo, y en segunda, no, no me costaría ningún trabajo poner un despertador pero seria una perdida de tiempo por que, contigo, no funcionaria.- le explico James con infinita paciencia.

Ja, ja, ja, muy chistoso James- ironizó Sirius mientras se levantaba de su cama. Por cierto ¿por qué nos levantamos en el alba?-

No sé, pregúntale a Lunático-

Es que quería saber que clases tendremos hoy- murmuro Remus azorado.

¡Solo para saber las clases de hoy!- exclamó James indignado.

Para saber el horario, mejor me quedo dormido- comento Sirius tallándose los ojos.

O mejor se lo pedimos prestado a Ron, no creo que lo extrañe- dijo James mientras alzaba su varita- ¡Accio horario de Ron!-

Una pequeña hoja de papel voló hacia ellos, aterrizando suavemente en las manos de James.

Bueno, hoy tenemos clase doble de Encantamientos, doble de Transformaciones; después de la comida tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbologia.- leyó en voz alta.

Ya aclaradas tus dudas, Lunático, me voy a dormir- dijo Sirius volviéndose a su cama.

Si te vuelves a dormir, yo no te voy a despertar.- le advirtió James.

Sirius, después de que hubo reflexionado sus opciones, mencionó:

Esta bien, no me voy a dormir. Me voy a bañar.

Corrió hacia la puerta del baño, perseguido por James.

Será la próxima, Cornamenta.- dijo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta.

¡Genial! Ahora tendré que esperar a que el Adonis salga de bañarse.- exclamo con leve enojo.

Después de casi una hora, Sirius salió del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura

Todo tuyo, Cornamenta.-mencionó el de lo más fresco mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que James pasara.

James le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche y enojo, antes de entrar por la puerta de la cual Sirius acababa de salir, cerrándola de un portazo.

¿Y ahora que le pasa?- le pregunto extrañado a Remus que lo miraba divertido.

Lo que le sucede es que tu te tardas años bañándote- le explicó con una sonrisa- solo espero que se le calme, por que si no, nos va a echar la bronca todo el día.-

No te preocupes, cuando bajemos y vea a Lily, se va a tranquilizar.-

Cuando por fin salieron del dormitorio, perfectamente vestidos y con mochilas al hombro, se toparon con Harry y Ron que se dirigían hacia las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la sala común, tan enfrascados en su platica que no se dieron cuenta de que los merodeadores se les acercaban.

¿Harry, no has visto mi horario?- preguntó Ron desesperado.

Por centésima vez, no, no lo he visto.- respondió el tajantemente.

¿Buscabas esto?- le pregunto James por detrás, sobresaltando ambos jóvenes, mientras agitaba el horario de Ron en el aire.

¡¿Por qué lo tenias tú?!- exclamó Ron arrebatándole su horario a James que lo miraba divertido.

No te enojes Ron, es que Lunático quería saber las clases que tenemos hoy.- explicó Sirius con una sonrisa inocente.

Si, si- dijo Ron con tono cansino- mejor vamos a desayunar.- comentó a la vez que llegaban a la sala común.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por Lily y Hermione, que se encontraban leyendo un pesado diccionario de runas, sentadas en uno de los butacones más amplios.

Buenos días, chicas.- saludó alegremente Remus.

Buenos días.- respondieron ambas sin apartar la vista del pesado volumen.

Hola Lily ¿cómo dormiste?- comento James con una sonrisa seductora mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelirroja.

Con los ojos cerrados, James- respondió ella, apartando muy a su pesar la vista del libro, para toparse con la mirada embelesada de James- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

Por que, por fin, estoy logrando colarme en tu corazón.-contesto él reprimiendo un suspiro. Era la segunda vez que Lily lo llamaba por su nombre y para él eso era un gran avance. (NA. ¡Si que es un avance, Cornamenta! Sigue así, aunque Paola se ahogue en lagrimas e intente cortarse las venas con galletas María)

Lily rodó los ojos y volvió la mirada al libro, aunque con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Oigan, si no les molesta quiero desayunar. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- exclamó Sirius.

Tu siempre tienes hambre, Canuto.- arguyó James saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

¡Eso no es cierto!-

Claro que si, en lo único en que piensas es en comer.- repuso él mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sirius simulando pelear.

¿Podrían comportarse? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le quieren dar a Harry?- inquirió Remus viéndolos con reproche.

Después de intercambiar elocuentes miradas, ambos decidieron soltarse y algo apenados emprendieron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ron miraban la escena divertidos, intentando contenerse para no desternillarse de risa, mientras que Hermione y Lily los miraban de manera reprobatoria.

¿Siempre son así?- le pregunto Hermione a Remus mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

Sí y en esos momentos tengo que aparecer yo para calmarlos (¬¬).-

En cuanto entraron al Gran Comedor, muchos alumnos voltearon a ver al grupo, no tanto por James, Sirius o Remus; sino por Harry.

Parece que no se han olvidado de lo de ayer.- susurró Ron a Harry quien solo se limitó a hacer un gesto de amargura.

Avanzaron rápidamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron de manera que quedaran frente a frente. En cuanto vieron la comida, Sirius y Ron, comenzaron a devorarla. Todos se les quedaron viendo, incluso a Harry le dio algo de pena ver a su padrino comer de esa manera. Entonces recordó que Sirius el año pasado, había tenido que alimentarse de ratas para sobrevivir. Tuvo que taparse la boca debido al asco y a la risa que le provocaba esa extraña imagen mental.

Después de que hubieron acabado de desayunar, se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall dedicaron el primer cuarto de hora de sus clases a sermonear a los alumnos sobre la importancia de los TIMOS.

En Encantamientos estuvieron mas de una hora repasando los encantamientos convocadores que, según el profesor Flitwick, era probable que aparecieran en el TIMO; remató la clase poniéndoles como deberes un montón de encantamientos.

En Transformaciones comenzaron con los hechizos desvanecedores que, según la profesora McGonagall, era uno de los aspectos más difíciles de la magia y tendrían que demostrar su dominio sobre ellos en los TIMOS.

James y Sirius consiguieron desaparecer sus caracoles al segundo intento y Hermione lo consiguió al tercero, lo que les valió varios puntos extras para Gryffindor y no tener deberes ese día.

Después llego la hora de la comida la cual, Harry Ron y los merodeadores, pasaron en la biblioteca documentándose sobre los usos del ópalo en la fabricación de pociones. James, Sirius y Remus los acompañaron porque, aunque no habían tenido ninguna clase de pociones (y mucho menos conocían el nombre del "querido profesor"), decidieron hacer también el trabajo (por persuasión de Remus, que se negó a faltar con una tarea).

Lily se había ido con Hermione, así que ellas no los acompañaron.

Por la tarde tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que tuvieron que descender por el empinado jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que estaba situada al borde del bosque prohibido.

La profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba de pie a los alumnos, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas.

¿No habían dicho que esta clase la daba Hagrid?- preguntó Lily desconcertada al ver a una anciana bruja de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente que se encontraba a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Él da esta clase- afirmo Hermione- ella es la profesora Grubbly-Plank y esta es la segunda vez que lo sustituye en las clases.

Pero...- comenzó James pero se vio interrumpido por una fuerte risotada a sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Draco Malfoy, que iba con aire resuelto hacia ellos, rodeado como siempre de su cuadrilla de amigotes de Slythrerin.

Y a esos imbéciles, ¿qué les sucede?- inquirió Sirius algo molesto por la manera en que se reían y veían a Harry.

Son de Slytherin- comenzó a explicar Ron haciendo ademanes de quitarle importancia- y como todos en esa casa, son idiotas e imbéciles.-

¿Ya están todos?- gritó la profesora cuando hubieron llegado todos los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin- Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme como se llaman estas cosas?-

Señaló el montón de ramitas que tenia delante y Hermione levantó la mano, Malfoy que estaba detrás, sacó los dientes e hizo una imitación de Hermione dando saltitos, ansiosa por contestar la pregunta. Pansy Parkinson soltó una carcajada que casi de inmediato se convirtió en un grito, pues las ramitas que había encima de la mesa brincaron y resultaron ser algo así como diminutos duendecillos hechos de madera, con huesudos brazos y piernas.

A ver ¿alguien sabe como se llaman? ¿señorita Granger?-

Bowtruckles.- dijo Hermione mientras Malfoy repetía su pantomima.

No me gusta nada ese tipo.- mascullo Sirius que veía a Malfoy ceñudo.

Si hubieras dicho que te gustaba, me habría preocupado.- bromeó James.

No seas idiota, Cornamenta.- le espeto él dándole un manotazo en la coronilla.

¡Hagan el favor de bajar la voz, jóvenes!- ordenó la profesora con severidad- Tomen un puñado de cochinillas y un bowtruckle, hay uno para cada tres. Antes de que termine la clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes me entregue un dibujo con las partes del cuerpo señaladas.

Remus se acercó a la mesa, tomo un bowtruckle y regreso rápidamente con James, Sirius, Ron, Lily y Hermione.

Bueno, como son equipos de tres, iré a trabajar con Parvati y Lavander (NA. Las conoció anoche y con lo chismosas que son, seguramente, le preguntaron hasta que tipo de gel de baño usaba)- dijo Lily con aire resuelto cuando se hubo acercado Remus.

Pero Lily.- intentó convencerla James.

Lily sonrió ante la mirada suplicante y preocupada de James.

No me va a pasar nada.- aseguró mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

Los merodeadores se situaron algo alejados de Harry, Ron y Hermione, por persuasión de James, que quería estar cerca de Lily.

¡Que acaparador te has vuelto, Cornamenta!-

James simplemente lo ignoró y siguió dibujando el bowtruckle en un pedazo de pergamino.

¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes?- preguntó Sirius de golpe.

No tengo prisa en hacerlo.- respondió este de una manera poco creíble.

Ay James... si tú has estado enamorado de Lily desde que entramos a Hogwarts.- comento Remus.

¡Cállate, Remus!- reprocho el moreno mirando de reojo a Lily, comprobando si no había oído las indiscreciones de su amigo.- Aparte, apenas he logrado que me llame por mi nombre y que no termine gritándome cada vez que hablo con ella.- intento excusarse.

Lo que tu digas, James, pero yo pienso que te estas viendo muy lento.- dijo Sirius mientras rodaba los ojos.

En ese momento, ahorrándole a James tener que darle mas explicaciones a sus amigos, repicó la campana por todo el jardín.

Los merodeadores tardaron un poco en llegar a Herbologia por que estuvieron esperando a Lily, así que, alcanzaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione en las puertas del invernadero.

Cuando se disponían a entrar a clase, la puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió, y por ella desfilaron unos cuantos alumnos de cuarto curso, entre ellos Ginny.

¡Hola!- los saludó al pasar a su lado sin darse cuenta de los nuevos estudiantes.

Unos segundos después salió Luna Lovegood que al ver a Harry fue derechita hacia él. Respiro hondo y dijo:

Yo si creo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto y que tu peleaste contra él y lograste escapar.-

Ss-sí- balbuceó Harry. Luna llevaba unos pendientes que parecían rábanos de color naranja, detalle en el que también se habían fijado Parvati y Lavander. James y Sirius también lo notaron e intentaban contener la risa para mostrar mas convicción.

Pueden reírse- prosiguió Luna elevando la voz- pero la gente tampoco creía que existieran ni los blibbers maravillosos ni los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.-

Y tenían razón, ¿no?- intervino Lily algo mordaz.

Sí, los blibbers maravillosos y los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados no existen.- termino Hermione con impaciencia.

Luna les lanzo una mirada fulminante y se alejó indignada, mientras los rabanitos oscilaban con energía en sus orejas. James y Sirius no pudieron contener la risa y terminaron desternillándose junto con los demás.

¿Quieren hacer el favor de no insultar a la única persona que cree en mi?-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lily, Hermione, James y Sirius (que seguían desternillándose), mientras entraban a clase.

James y Sirius se callaron de golpe y bajaron la mirada algo apenados.

Harry, por favor.- dijo Lily incrédula.

Harry, Ginny me ha hablado de Luna; por lo visto cree en las cosas de las cuales no hay pruebas...-

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por Ernie Macmillan que se les había acercado.

Quiero que sepas, Potter- dijo con una voz fuerte y decidida- que no te apoyan solo los bichos raros. Yo te creo sin reservas. Mi familia siempre ha respaldado incondicionalmente a Dumbledore y yo también.-

Muchas gracias, Ernie.- contestó Harry, sorprendido pero también agradecido.

La clase de Herbologia fue igual a la de Encantamientos y a la de Transformaciones. La profesora Sprout comenzó sermoneándolos sobre los TIMOS y remató agregando una redacción a la montaña de deberes que ya tenían los alumnos.

Así pues, cansados y apestando a estiércol de dragón, los de Gryffindor regresaron al castillo.

Los merodeadores, Lily, Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron directamente al Gran Comedor por que, tanto James y Sirius como Harry tenían castigo esa tarde.

Cuando apenas llegaron a la puerta, una furibunda Angelina Johnson detuvo a Harry en la entrada.

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Remus, que miraba asustado la escena, y no era el único, por que James, Lily y Sirius tenían la misma expresión.

¿Ella?- preguntó Ron señalando a Angelina con la cabeza, que en ese momento acusaba a Harry con el dedo índice, Remus solo asintió- Es Angelina Johnson, la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.- les explico mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

¿Y por que le grita así?- pregunto Sirius sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Es que el viernes a las cinco son las pruebas para el nuevo guardián y a Harry lo castigaron ese día.-

En ese momento llegó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Deberíamos preguntar al Puddmore United si Oliver Wood no se ha matado en alguna de las practicas- comento mientras se sentaba- por que tengo la sospecha de que su espíritu se apodero de Angelina.-

¿Oliver Wood? - inquirió Lily.

Sí, él era el antiguo capitán del equipo y era muy estricto con lo que a quidditch respectaba.-

Harry, ¿qué posición juegas?.- preguntó Jame interesado.

Soy buscador.-

Él mas joven en un siglo.- aportó Hermione con una sonrisa.

¡Ahh!.- exclamó James impresionado.

Ja, Cornamenta, tu hijo es mejor que tú en quidditch.- comento Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

¡Cállate, Sirius!- le espetó el moreno antes de meterse un pedazo de costilla de cerdo a la boca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Remus, Lily, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común y James, Sirius y Harry se encaminaron a sus respectivos castigos.

James y Sirius tenían que ir al lugar mas temido por la mayoría de los estudiantes, la conserjería de Filch, pero para ellos era cuestión de rutina.

¡Muy bien! Aquí están.- les gritó cuando los vio llegar- La profesora Umbridge ya me habló de ustedes... Mocosos insolentes...Estoy harto...¿Dónde esta el formulario? Ajá.- se quejaba en voz alta.

Sacó un pergamino del cajón de su mesa, lo extendió ante sí y mojo en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

¿Nombres?-

James Carnegie y Sirius Broome.- Sirius intento sonar solícito, aunque en su tono había un toque de burla e ironía.

_Delito: Ofensa deliberada a un profesor_.-

Yo cambiaría la palabra ofensa por franqueza.- opinó James divertido.

_Castigo propuesto: Limpiar la sala de trofeos de Gryffindor sin magia.-_

James y Sirius lo miraban divertidos, no podían creer, que después de tanto tiempo, Filch siguiera igual.

¡¿Por qué me miran así?!- bramó con los ojos salidos de las orbitas- ¡Vayan a cumplir su castigo!-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la conserjería y se dirigieron hacia la sala de trofeos.

Al entrar, el corazón les dio un vuelco, en veinte años la sala había duplicado la cantidad de trofeos y todos tenían un aspecto muy descuidado.

Como limpiar todo eso les llevaría mucho tiempo, decidieron poner manos a la obra, por que como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa.

Comenzaron a limpiar medallas, trofeos, reconocimientos, etc. Limpiaron en Premio A nula de Percy y Bill, un reconocimiento de Charlie, hasta que llegaron al reconocimiento como buscador de... James Potter (NA. Aunque J.K dijo que James había sido cazador, voy a seguir lo que pusieron en la película, para hacerlo más interesante.)

¡Wow, Cornamenta!.- fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius.

Era lógico que me dieran un premio así, con lo bueno que en quidditch.- comentó James ufanándose.

Bueno, con esas palabras, has dejado claro que la modestia no es tu virtud.-

Ja, ja, ja- dijo James con sarcasmo- ya hay que seguir si no, no vamos a terminar.-

Continuaron con su "divertido" trabajo hasta llegar al premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio de Harry y Ron.

¿Cómo lo habrán obtenido?- pregunto Sirius interesado.

No lo sé- reconoció James- pero podemos agregar esa pregunta a la lista que tienen que contestar.-

Pero no hoy, - dijo Sirius- vamos a terminar muertos y lo único que voy a querer hacer, va a ser dormir.-

Canuto, lo único que siempre quieres hacer es dormir.-

¡No es cierto!-

Por supuesto que no – admitió James- también te encanta comer.-

Cornamenta, mejor cállate y ponte a limpiar.- dijo Sirius lanzándole una mirada de reproche a James.

Pasaron las horas lenta y cansinamente, ya había oscurecido y James y Sirius estaban mas que cansados.

Cuando por fin habían acabado, llegó Filch.

Entró y parándose en medio de la sala, entornó los ojos queriendo encontrar algún defecto en el trabajo de los chicos y al ver todo perfectamente limpio, les gritó enfurecido:

¡Ya lárguense!-

Salieron y, muertos de cansancio, se dirigieron a la sala común.

Subieron directamente a sus dormitorios y sin siquiera quitarse las túnicas, se acostaron, quedando dormidos enseguida.

Poco después, subió Remus, que al verlos en ese estado, sonrió. Caminó hasta su cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, se puso el pijama y se acostó, ya mañana les preguntaría como les había ido en el castigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!!!!!

Yo de nuevo……………como estan??? Espero q muy bien!!!

Perdonen por la tardanza…… se q no tengo vergüenza!!!

Bueno, aquí esta el capi

Dejen reviews!!!!! Solo denle clic en go! Y ya!!


	6. CANUTO APARECE EN LA CHIMENEA

**Aquí esta el sexto capitulo…. Se que me tarde, lo siento!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!**

Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Total eclipse of the Heart

Bonnie Tyler

**Ahora si los dejo con el fic….**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**CANUTO APARECE EN LA CHIMENEA**

La mañana siguiente amaneció sombría y húmeda. Tanto Sirius como James dormían a pierna suelta sobre sus almohadas, lo que provoco una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Remus.

¡Ya despierten, flojos!- les gritó Remus cuando por fin pudo calmarse. Comenzó a zarandearlos, pero ninguno se despertó- ¡ Vaya! de Sirius lo entiendo, pero ¿ que James no se despierte?- pensó el licántropo en voz alta.

Lily...- dijo James entre sueños mientras tomaba su almohada y la abrazaba desesperadamente-

Con razón, así nunca va a querer despertar- comento Remus en un suspiro de resignación- Preferiría no usar estos métodos, pero no me dejan otra alternativa. _¡ Aguamenti!-_

¡Ahh!- gritaron James y Sirius al unísono.

Perdón, chicos, pero no había otra manera de despertarlos.- se disculpó.

Claro que había otras maneras, pero tu preferiste esta.- le espeto James enfadado.

¿Qué, James? ¿Preferías seguir soñando con Lily?- repuso Remus.

No se a que te refieres.- comentó James haciéndose el desentendido.

Si claro, "Ay Lily...cuanto te quiero...".- dijo Remus burlándose mientras simulaba abrazar a alguien.

¡Cállate!.- exclamó James rojo como un tomate.

Oigan, no me enojaría si se apuraran.- intervino Sirius con sarcasmo.

¡Yo ya estoy listo!- se quejó Remus- El que falta es James.-

James le dirigió una mirada furibunda y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de refunfuñar.

Bajaron a desayunar y fueron a clase como siempre, aunque James y Sirius sugirieron otras actividades que hacer en vez de ir a clase, Lily, Hermione y Remus, se negaron rotundamente a apoyarlos.

Por la tarde eran las pruebas de quidditch y James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Ron (que estaba blanco de los nervios) bajaron al campo de quidditch. Harry no pudo ir ya que tenia que cumplir su ultima tarde de castigo con Umbridge.

Bajaron hasta el campo de quidditch, Ron se reunió con los demás aspirantes al puesto de guardián, y James , Sirius, Remus, Lily y Hermione se dirigieron a las gradas para poder observar la prueba.

¡Bien! Haremos la prueba con todo el equipo, para ver quien encaja con el resto de los jugadores.- gritó Angelina para que la docena de estudiantes la oyera- Pasaran por turnos.-

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor, excepto Harry por supuesto, se elevó en el aire y comenzó a sobrevolar el campo.

El primero en pasar fue un chico enclenque que parecía de segundo, al que, en menos de un minuto, ya le habían marcado seis tantos; la segunda también lo hizo muy mal; después le toco el turno a una chica que lo hizo bastante bien.

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Sirius, señalando con la cabeza a la chica que hacia de guardián.

Es Vicky Frobisher- contestó Hermione- aunque dudo que se quede en el equipo.-

¿Por que? Si es muy buena.- pregunto James.

Pertenece aun montón de asociaciones y dudo que las deje por el quidditch.- explico ella quitándole importancia.

Pues debería.- masculló James, que no entendía como alguien podía preferir estar en una asociación en vez de jugar al quidditch.

Siguieron pasando los candidatos a guardián. El cuarto era malísimo, el quinto tenia una habilidad excepcional para esquivar la bludgers, pero era incapaz de realizar paradas sencillas. Después llegó el turno de Ron que, presa de los nervios, fallaba paradas fáciles y lograba detener la quaffle de manera asombrosa cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

Cuando Ron aterrizo, dándole paso a una chica de sexto curso, Hermione se excusó diciendo que quería tejer algunos gorros para elfo antes de acostarse.

Después de la penosa actuación del ultimo aspirante, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en pleno (Na. Les falta el más importante: HARRY!) aterrizó suavemente en el campo de juego.

¡Bueno, ahora decidiremos quien se quedara con el puesto de guardián!- les aviso Angelina mientras se reunía con los demás integrantes del equipo.

El nuevo guardián es... Ron Weasley.- anunció Angelina después de una ferviente platica con el equipo.

James y compañía bajaron al campo para felicitar a Ron en lo que Fred y George comenzaban a embromarlo.

¡Estuviste fabuloso, Ron!- exclamó Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Sirius tiene razón, Ron. Estuviste genial.-

Ron estaba coloradísimo de pena. Todo el equipo seguía adulándolo de regreso a la sala común. Solo James y Lily no le habían dicho nada. James creía que no había sido tan espectacular y que el podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Llegando a la sala común, empezaron a repartir cervezas de mantequilla a todos.

James pensaba que, hacer tanto alboroto, era una exageración, pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue lo que paso después.

Lo hiciste muy bien, Ron.- se acerco a decirle Lily.

¡Lily lo estaba felicitando! ¡ Y todo por una prueba para guardián! El había hecho mejores maniobras, además el era buscador y eso era mucho mas difícil que parar un quaffle. (Zna. Bueno para el es fácil, pero ya saben como se pone cuando se trata de Lily ¬¬)

James se acerco a Lily muy enfadado, ella nunca había elogiado ninguna de sus jugadas y mucho menos felicitarlo.

Lily ¿podemos hablar?- pidió el chico bruscamente.

Sí.- contesto ella algo intimidada por la mirada de James.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato y cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Lily dijo:

James ¿qué pasa?.-

¡¿Qué, que pasa?!-dijo el chico subiendo la voz mas de lo que hubiera querido- Pasa, Lily, que no entiendo tu actitud. ¿Por qué adulabas de esa manera a Ron, si sabes perfectamente que su prueba no fue nada maravillosa?-

Tal vez tengas razón, pero diciéndole que estuvo fatal, lo único que harías seria bajarle la confianza, y eso es lo menos que necesita el equipo de quidditch.- espetó ella, también enojándose- y aparte ¡¿por qué me reclamas eso?!-

Por...por que tu nunca me felicitaste después de un partido.- musitó James.

¡Si te hubieras comportado antes, como lo haces ahora, sin mostrarte engreído ni insensible, hubiera hecho mas que felicitarte- James la miró sorprendido ¿significaba aquello lo que él creía?- pero si tu enorme cabeza te hace incapaz de ver mas allá, no es mi culpa!.- exclamo Lily y , dándose media vuelta, se alejo rápidamente por el pasillo.

¡Lily!- le grito James, pero fue inútil, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba ya muy lejos de él.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a James. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Remus poniéndose la camisa.

¡Milagro que no hiciste ruido al levantarte, Lunático!- comentó James sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Y yo que quería dejarlos dormir un poco mas por ser sábado dijo el licántropo decepcionado- Supongo que vas a despertar a Canuto ¿no?-

Sirius de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para quedar con los pies sobre la almohada y la cabeza al otro lado de la cama, sin caerse de ella.

Otra triple ración de comida, por favor.- pidió entre sueños mientras James y Remus se partían de risa.

Canuto siempre pensando en comida.-

Después de que hubieron despertado a Sirius y se hubieron vestido, bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar encontrando a Lily sentada al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Buenos días, Lily.- saludo James tímidamente.

Hola.- contesto ella fríamente.

Lily ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente a Lily.

Ahora no puedo.- se negó ella sin mirarlo.

Por favor, Lily.- insistió James con voz suplicante.

Esta bien- cedió ella- pero no tengo mucho tiempo.-

Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, deteniéndose al lado de un gran abeto que se encontraba al borde del lago.

Lily yo...- comenzó James mientras se recargaba en el árbol- te quería pedir una disculpa, no debí hablarte así anoche.- agregó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

James..- dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada, para no ver esos ojos avellana que la ponían tan nerviosa, pero ¿por qué toparse con los ojos de James la llevaban a tal nerviosismo? ¿por qué sucedía eso ahora? (Na.El hecho de enterarte que tuviste un hijo con el ayuda, no? )

Me dejas sin palabras.-

Es para demostrarte que mi enorme cabeza sí me permite ver mas allá.- repuso él, arrancándole una sonrisa a Lily- Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes.- comentó, provocando que la mejillas de Lily tomaran un color parecido al de su cabello- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-

Sí- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Ahora, podemos empezar bien, desde cero, ¿amigos?- preguntó la chica tendiéndole su mano a James que, sin dudarlo, la tomó sellando el trato.-

En ese momento, Sirius se les acercó corriendo rápidamente.

Dumbledore...nos quiere...ver...a...todos- comentó Sirius jadeando.

¿Para que?- inquirió Lily.

No sé, seguramente por lo de la sala de los menesteres.- respondió Sirius cuando por fin hubo recuperado el aliento.

Pues vamos.- propuso James.

Corrieron de regreso al castillo dirigiéndose directamente al despacho del director, se detuvieron delante de la gárgola de piedra, dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

¡Que bueno que llegaron!- comento el profesor Dumbledore con voz calmada- le estaba explicando al señor Lupin la situación, siéntense.- y con una floritura de su varita aparecieron tres sillas frente a su escritorio- Ya que han pasado algunos días, podríamos intentar ir a la sala de los menesteres, para ver si acepta transformarse en aquella sala en penumbras que me describieron.-

¿Cree, profesor, que podamos regresar?- pregunto Lily.

Sin duda, solo hay que asegurarnos de que su viaje no haya tenido ninguna cláusula.-

¿A que se refiere con cláusula, profesor?.- intervino Remus.

A que, tal ves, la sala solo acepte regresarlos cuando suceda algo en nuestro presente.- respondió Dumbledore haciendo gala de su extraña habilidad para saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.- Entonces, si hacen el favor de acompañarme, averiguaremos si tengo razón.-

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho caminando hacia la gárgola de piedra, seguido por James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.

Caminaron po0r los pasillos hasta llegar al séptimo piso, frente a la pintura de Barnabás

el chiflado.

La señorita Evans y yo esperaremos aquí- dijo el director señalando una torre que se encontraba al lado del lienzo- mientras ustedes se concentran.-

James, Remus y Sirius comenzaron a dar las tres vueltas, recordando lo que pensaron la ultima vez, y, cuando terminaron el recorrido, una puerta se materializo de la nada, James caminó hacia ella dispuesto a abrirla, pero cuando tocó el picaporte, salió despedido por los aires chocando contra el lienzo de Barnabás.

James ¿estas bien?- exclamó Lily corriendo hacia él.

Sí, Lily.- respondió el apoyándose en Lily para levantarse.

Profesor, al parecer, usted tiene razón.- comentó Remus al ver como la puerta desaparecía.

Lo que supone un gran problema, no sabemos hasta cuando los dejará regresar.- explicó el director con un dejo de preocupación.- Regresen a su sala común.-

Se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la señora gorda, sin hablar, estaban demasiado preocupados por las consecuencias que su estancia en ese tiempo pudieran traer.

Entraron y se detuvieron en seco al ver como Ron rompía un pedazo de pergamino y lo lanzaba al fuego refunfuñando.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado Remus.

El imbécil de Percy quiere que deje de ser amigo de Harry.- explicó el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

¿Quién es Percy?.- inquirió Lily.

Es uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron que trabaja para el ministerio y, al parecer, cree todas las majaderías que dice Fudge sobre Harry.-

¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso? Mejor hay que continuar con las redacciones de Astronomía si queremos terminar antes del amanecer.-

Denmelas.- dijo de pronto Hermione.

¿Qué?- se extrañó Ron.

Denmela, las repasare y las corregiré.- afirmo tomando las redacciones de Harry y Ron.

Un millón de gracia, Hermione.- dijo Harry.

¿Y no podrías también ayudarnos a nosotros?- preguntó James tomando el brazo de Sirius y poniendo cara de cachorrito tierno.

Hermione no va a poder con todas, denmelas a mi.- intervino Lily.

Canuto Y Cornamenta no podían dar crédito a sus oídos, que Lily los ayudara con sus deberes era como si Sirius se levantara sin necesidad de un encantamiento _Aguamenti._

¿Estas segura?- inquirió Sirius desconfiado.

Por merlín, Black, no es nada del otro mundo lo que voy a hacer.-

Ya era medianoche y lo único que se escuchaba era el rasgueo de las plumas de Lily y Hermione, tachando frases y consultando libros que tenían esparcidos por toda la mesa. Después de un rato, les devolvieron sus redacciones y cuando Hermione le dio la suya a Harry, este se levanto del butacón en el que estaba sentado.

Harry ¿qué haces?- le pregunto Remus desconcertado.

Acabo de ver la cabeza de Sirius en el fuego.- explicó.

¿Yo?- preguntó Canuto, pero nadie le hizo caso ya que, en ese momento, la cabeza del actual Sirius apareció entre las llamas.

Sirius esto es muy arriesgado..- empezó a decir Hermione.

Esta es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido de contestar la carta de Harry sin recurrir a un código- repuso Sirius sin notar la presencia de los otro cuatro chicos que ahí se encontraban- Además, los códigos pueden descifrarse.-

¡ No nos dijiste que habías escrito a Sirius!- protesto Hermione.

Se me olvido.- repuso Harry.

¿Ese..soy..yo? pregunto el joven Sirius aterrado, señalando la cabeza del actual que, al oírlo, notó que estaban ahí.

Sí.- respondió Ron distraídamente.

No- se negó Sirius (el joven)- El tiene la cara demacrada y.. y el cabello largo, yo...yo.. yo no soy así.-

Mira, tu pasaste doce años en Azkaban por un asesinato que no cometiste.-

¿Ellos son...?- intervino Sirius desde la chimenea.

Sí, son ustedes a los quince años.- confirmo Hermione.

El no puede ser yo.- afirmo Sirius entre las llamas.

Ven como estamos de acuerdo en que no somos la misma persona.- arguyo Sirius desesperado.

Por que yo no recuerdo haber pasado nada parecido.-

Tal ves por Azkaban es que no lo recuerdas.- opino Harry.

Sirius adopto una expresión de desconfianza.

¿Qué opina Dumbledore al respecto?- inquirió bruscamente.

Él confía en que son ustedes.- comentó Hermione.

Sirius ¿has tenido noticias sobre Hagrid?-

Ahh- dijo Sirius sin cambiar su expresión- bueno, ya tendría de haber llegado, nadie sabe con certeza que le ha pasado. Pero Dumbledore no esta preocupado, así que no se pongan nerviosos. Estoy seguro de que esta bien.- añadió al ver la cara de los tres amigos- Por cierto ¿cuándo es su próxima excursión a Hogsmeade? Se me había ocurrido que ya que no salió muy bien el disfraz de perro en la estación, podríamos..-

¡NO!- saltaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

Algo comento Malfoy utilizando la palabra perro, nos hizo pensar que sabia que eras tu y su padre estaba en el anden, ya sabes, Lucius Malfoy, por que si vuelve a reconocerte..-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo- repuso Sirius con aire contrariado- Solo era una idea, pensé que te gustaría que nos viéramos.-

¡Claro que me gustaría, pero no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarte en Azkaban!- aclaró Harry

Y menos si voy a quedar peor de lo que estoy.- aportó el joven Sirius.

Hubo una pausa.

No te pareces a tu padre tanto como yo creía- comento con frialdad- Para James el riesgo habría sido divertido.-

Lo seria si no arriesgara tu vida.- aclaró James hablando por primera vez desde la aparición de Sirius.

Mira..- comenzó Harry.

Bueno tengo que marcharme. Ya te escribiré a que hora puedo volver a aparecer en el fuego ¿esta bien? Si no lo encuentras demasiado arriesgado.-

Y entonces, con un débil _"Pum_", la cabeza de Sirius desapareció.

Canuto, la edad te ha hecho mas testarudo.- comentó James negando con la cabeza.

¿Viste..mi..cara?- pregunto aterrado, pero sin esperar una respuesta, exclamó- ¡Esta demacrada!-

Ya, Sirius, no es para tanto.- intentó animarlo Lily.

¡Ve mi cara ahora y compárala! ¡Ha perdido su belleza!-

¡Tampoco es su culpa!- salto James defensor.

Ya, ya- intervino Remus apaciguador- Mejor hay que subir a acostarnos.- propuso.

Sí, es lo mejor.- apoyo Hermione.

Todos subieron a sus dormitorios, aunque dos de los merodeadores, lo hicieron no muy tranquilos.


	7. SNAPE Y UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS

Hola!!! Jeje perdonen la tardanza, pero es q no he podido conectarme, he estado alejada del mundo virtual por culpa del colegio.

Bueno, los dejo con el chap!!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**SNAPE Y UN AJUSTE DE CUENTAS **

La mañana del día siguiente paso sin muchas dificultades exceptuando, claro esta, el nombramiento de la Profa. Umbridge como suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Sirius y James , después de la pequeña discusión de anoche, ponían especial esmero en ignorarse mutuamente.

Se dirigieron a las mazmorras y entraron sin mucho animo. El profesor Snape estaba entregando las redacciones del ópalo, las de Lily, Remus y Hermione tenían un aceptable, mientras que las de James, Sirius y Harry un desastroso.

Les he puesto la nota que les habrían puesto si hubieran presentado este trabajo en su TIMO- explicó Snape con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras se paseaba entre sus alumnos devolviéndoles sus deberes corregidos- Así se harán una idea de los resultados que pueden esperar de sus exámenes- Snape llegó a la parte delantera de la clase y se dio vuelta para mirar a sus alumnos, dirigiéndole a James y Sirius una mirada de profunda antipatía. (NA. ¡Como odio a ese traidor partidista!)

Si Quejicus me sigue viendo así, no respondo.- dijo James en un susurro furioso.

Pero al parecer, el señor Carnegie tiene asuntos mas importantes que tratar que, asuntos tan triviales como los TIMOS, no le interesan.- intervino Snape con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

James no se digno a contestar, solo le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Creí que no tendría que darle clases a alguien mas arrogante que Potter, pero me he dado cuenta que estaba en un error.- reconoció con una horrible sonrisa.

¡Harry no es arrogante!- gruño Sirius dedicándole a Snape una mirada llena de desprecio.

¿Señor Carnegie, no quiere agregar algo mas?-

No suelo hablar con personas tan despreciables.- le espetó James en tono mordaz. ( NA. Eso, James, dile, defiéndete!)

Los de Gryffindor ahogaron pequeñas risas.

¡Cállense!- les ordenó Snape furioso- Veo que quieren toda una tarde de castigos aparte de quince puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno. Los quiero en mi despacho a las cuatro.- añadió con voz suave.

Sonó el timbre y todos gustoso salieron de la mazmorra a tropel, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor y Remus, harto de la actitud de James y Sirius, pidió auxilio a Lily.

¡Lily!- la llamó Remus mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Mande.- respondió ella retrocediendo unos pasos para quedar a la par de Remus.

Necesito tu ayuda.- declaró el castaño sin rodeos.

¿Sobre que?-

Sobre James y Sirius,- Lily lo miró sin entender, así que agregó- se pelearon.-

Sí, note como se evitaban en el desayuno, pero ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto con extrañeza.

Por que eres la única que puede hacer entender a James.- explicó Remus y Lily sonrió con disimulo.

Esta bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto ella dedicándole una mirada de complicidad.

Mira, Sirius se molesto por la manera en que James le contesto anoche cuando te defendió..-

¿Esta enojado por que James me defendió?- lo cortó Lily.

Mas bien por el hecho de que James se pusiera en su contra.-

¿Piensa que le voy a quitar la atención de James?- preguntó Lily con incredulidad.

Exactamente.- confirmo Remus.

¡Por Merlín! ¿cómo puede pensar semejante estupidez?-

Sirius es a veces algo... inseguro, por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que le hagas entender esto a James.- pidió el chico.

Pero...- Remus la miraba suplicante- esta bien, pero no te prometo nada.-

Gracias, Lily-.

Remus se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor mientras que Lily salió rumbo a los jardines del castillo.

Buscó con la mirada a Sirius y lo encontró platicando animadamente con una chica un poco mas baja que él, de cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, hasta media espalda, tez blanca y ojos azules cristalinos. Remus camino lentamente hacia ellos.

Canuto, necesito hablar contigo.- interrumpió Remus.

¿No podrías esperar un poco, Lunático?- repuso el moreno un poco fastidiado, pues ya imaginaba sobre que quería hablar.

¿Canuto?- pregunto la chica confundida- ¿No habías dicho que te llamabas Sirius?-

Es solo un apodo- aclaró Sirius- ¡Ah! No los he presentado, Remus ella es Amber Owen. También va a 5to curso y es de Ravenclaw.-

Mucho gusto.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tendía su mano, la cual Remus estrecho.

Igualmente, yo soy Remus Laverton, voy con Sirius en Gryffindor.-

Amber soltó un gritito de emoción.

¡Así que tu eres el famoso Remus! Mi amiga Jessica va contigo en Runas antiguas y desde hace poco no tiene otro tema de conversación que no seas tú.- comentó Amber con una enorme sonrisa, por lo que Remus se sonrojo un poco- Ahora mismo voy por ella.- y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Pero...- intento excusarse Remus, pero Amber ya se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Al fin podrás conseguir una chica.-comentó Sirius en tono burlón ganándose una mirada llena de odio del licántropo

En ese momento llego Amber arrastrando a una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, tez morena y ojos marrón oscuro que iba quejándose.

Amber, suéltame.- le grito la chica intentando zafar su brazo inútilmente.

Como quieras.- concedió Amber empujando a la chica haciendo que chocara con Remus.

L-lo sie-siento.- tartamudeó la pelinegra apartándose rápidamente de Remus

No importa.- repuso Remus, se había quedado paralizado y tenia excusa, ya que la pelinegra no era para nada fea, en realidad le pareció muy linda

Remus, ella es Jessica Felton, va en mi curso.- presento Amber dedicándole una sonrisa picara y una mirada de complicidad a Remus que sintió sus mejillas enrojecer en el acto.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Jessica con la cara roja.

El gusto es mío.-

En ese momento Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras señalaba a Remus y a Jessica alternativamente, al igual que Amber.

¿Se puede saber de que se ríen?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Es que podría decirse que se puede freír un huevo en sus caras.- exclamo Sirius entre risas mientras Amber asentía con la cabeza en iguales condiciones

Remus y Jessica abrieron los ojos como platos y corrieron la cara evitando el contacto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No le costo trabajo encontrar a James, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago, Lily camino lentamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

Hola, James.- saludó Lily con una tímida sonrisa.

Hola, Lily.- saludó el moreno saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

¿En que piensas?- inquirió ella viendo como James volvía su mirada al lago.

¿Qué?...oh...no, en nada, Lily.- respondió el , sacudiendo su cabeza.

¿Es en Sirius?- preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente, James no respondió de inmediato, mas bien, pareció meditar la respuesta.

Sí.- respondió al fin, Lily merecía la verdad.

Deberías hablar con él.- opinó Lily.

No.-

¿Por qué no?-

Por que es un imbécil.- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Aun así, James.- insistió Lily- ¿No crees que su amistad vales eso y hasta mas? Aparte tienes que escuchar sus motivos.-

No me interesan.- se empecinó.

Lily soltó un suspiro de frustración, no podía creer que James fuese tan terco.

James, él siente que va a pasar a segundo plano, cree que le voy a quitar tu atención.- explicó Lily como si hablara con un niño hipersensible.

¡Eso es una estupidez!- exclamo James soltando un bufido.

Yo pensé lo mismo- reconoció Lily- pero tú, más que nadie, debería saber que Sirius es un poco inseguro.-

James se despeino el cabello involuntariamente.

Nada puedo hacer si él no quiere hablar conmigo.-

Pero tampoco pierdes nada intentándolo.- lo animo Lily con una sonrisa la cual James devolvió.

Gracias, Lily.-

No hay nada que agradecer, soy tu amiga ¿no?- (NA. Si bien que le gusta, solo se hace del rogar)

"Por ahora" – pensó James y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remus sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Sirius.

Tengo que hablar contigo, Canuto.- le recordó Remus sin mirar a Jessica.

Esta bien.- cedió Sirius de mala gana- Bueno chica, tenemos que irnos, pero no se preocupen, las vemos luego.- se despidió mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se alejaba al lado de Remus que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Cuando por fin se hubieron alejado de las chicas, Remus se paro de golpe para encarar a Sirius

¿Sirius, vas a hablar con James?- pregunto viéndolo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

No tengo por que hacerlo.- respondió con simpleza.

Por Merlín, Sirius, no seas terco, tienen que aclarar las cosas.- comentó Remus con desesperación.

Mira, él no entiende lo que pasa y yo no voy a ir detrás de el para aclarárselo.-

No te pongas en esa posición tan egoísta.- le reprocho Remus.

¡No soy egoísta! Simplemente el no lo entiende.-

¿Y como quieres que lo entienda si lo rehuyes?-

Sirius abrió la boca para discrepar pero, al no encontrar un argumento lo suficientemente fuerte, la cerró vencido.

¿Entonces, vas a hablar con él?- preguntó Remus viéndolo fijamente.

Sirius no respondió, solo asintió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó.

Tenemos clase.- anunció Remus mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Sirius se dirigió a la torre norte, donde se impartía Adivinación, mientras que Remus se encaminó hacia la aula de la profesora Vector, la bruja que impartía Aritmancia.

Entró a la lóbrega aula y se sentó en la misma mesa que Ron Harry, cinco minutos después, llegó James y se sentó a lado de Harry.

En ese momento la profesora Umbridge entró por la trampilla del suelo.

¿Qué esa mujer no se cansa?- exclamo Sirius.

Harry y Ron soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras que James solo sonrió.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remus llego un poco tarde a clase y se sentó junto a Lily.

Ya hable con Sirius.- le informo mientras se sentaba.

Y yo con James y le explique todo.-

Entonces todo esta listo.-

Sí, esos testarudos tendrán que entenderse.-

Entonces, ¿James y Sirius ya se van a arreglar?- intervino Hermione inclinándose un poco hacia ellos.

Sí.- contesto Lily con una sonrisa.

¡Que bueno! Era desesperante verlos así.-

Jóvenes, podrían poner atención.- les dijo la profesora Vector con dureza.

Los tres asintieron e inmediatamente sacaron unas tablas de números demasiado abstrusas.

Después de esa clase, los siete se dirigieron a DCAO.

Cuando entraron, la profesora Umbridge estaba sonriendo y tarareando. Hermione, Lily y Remus la miraron extrañados, para después dirigir su mirada a James, Sirius, Harry y Ron como cuestionándoles la actitud de la maestra, así que ellos les explicaron que la profesora Umbridge había acudido a la clase de Adivinación para supervisar a la profesora Trelawney. Pero entonces la maestra los interrumpió.

Guarden la varitas.- ordeno sin dejar de sonreír- En la ultima clase terminamos el capitulo uno, de modo que hoy quiero que abran su libro en la página 19 y empiecen a leer el capitulo dos.-

Pasaron la clase leyendo y escuchando las discrepancias de Hermione acerca de los embrujos, por lo que la profesora Umbridge, muy injustamente, le quito cinco puntos a Gryffindor, de modo que Harry, furioso ante semejante actitud, intervino provocando que la profesora Umbridge le diera otra semana de castigos.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor de prisa, porque James, Sirius y Harry querían comer algo antes de ir a sus respectivos castigos.

Media hora después, James y Sirius se excusaron y se encaminaron con pesadumbre al despacho de Snape, pero a medio camino, James se paro frente a Sirius de repente.

Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Vamos a llegar tarde, James.- intento excusarse Sirius.

Por Merlín, Sirius, es Quejicus.- repuso James con indignación- Esto es mas importante.-

Esta bien.- cedió Sirius- Pero, antes que nada, te debo una disculpa, Cornamenta.-

Yo también, no debí hablarte así.-

Y yo no debí dudar de nuestra amistad.-

A mano entonces, ¿todo bien?- inquirió James mientras tendía su mano.

Todo bien.- aseguró Sirius mientras le estrechaba la mano a James con entusiasmo.

Bueno, hay que apurarnos, que Quejicus quiere un ajuste de cuentas.-

Caminaron y se pararon frente a la puerta, entraron sin siquiera tocar, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

Bueno, Quejicus, ya llegamos.- dijo James con suficiencia.

Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter, soy el profesor Snape.- repuso Snape furioso.

Pues aun no logro entender como semejante imbécil llego a profesor.- comento Sirius.

¡Cállate, Black! Y ustedes no están aquí para hablar de temas que no les concierne, están aquí para limpiar los calderos de los alumnos de primero, sin magia.-

Sí, Quejiquis, pero quiero advertirte algo, deja a mi hijo en paz.-

¡Que enternecedor! Mira, estúpido, tu no eres nadie para advertirme nada.- le espeto Snape con un brillo de odio en los ojos.

Ya he dicho.-

Y sin mas, el y Sirius comenzaron a limpiar los calderos que estaban muy sucios. Los de primero eran los mas inexpertos en cuanto elaboración de pociones se refería.

Al terminar, le dirigieron una mirada de odio a Snape antes de perderse por la puerta.

Cuando entraron a la sala común, les sorprendió ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily y Remus cómodamente sentados en los butacones frente al fuego.

¿Qué hacen aquí?.- les preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Pues queríamos saber como les fue con Snape.- respondió Harry.

Solo le dejamos en claro algunas cositas.- repuso Sirius quitándole importancia.

¿ Y que les puso a hacer?- pregunto Ron

Solo nos puso a limpiar calderos.-

¿Solo eso? ¡Que extraño!.- murmuro Hermione.

Pues si.-

Bueno, con su permiso, nos vamos a dormir.- anunció James.

Sí, estamos muy cansados.-

Bueno, nosotros también nos subimos.- dijeron Harry, Ron y Remus.

Nosotras nos quedamos un rato mas, voy a ayudar a Hermione con la ropa para elfos.-

Bueno, aquí esta el chap, espero les haya gustado y de nuevo lamento haberme tardado tanto!!!

Dejen reviews!!! Me ayudan a saber que tal va el fic, ok??


End file.
